Día Cero
by Luzyla-Langley
Summary: Katniss fue rescatada por los rebeldes y lucha por su causa. Peeta se quedó en el Capitolio, y fue obligado a olvidar la mayor parte de lo que fue su vida. Pero la esencia es imposible de transformar, y a pesar del olvido él quiere luchar...luchar por Panem. Aunque aquello implique tener que enfrentarse al mismísimo Sinsajo.


**Día Cero**

**1**

_Veo lo que creo ver y no veo más..._

_De lo que pueda contar no recuerdo nada..._

_No hay necesidad de hablarlo más. _

_Creo creer, temo temer que esto es verdad..._

_La vida se nubló en su totalidad_

_Estoy perdido_

_Y no sé mirar lo que dejé allá atrás_

El sol asomaba.

Peeta observó los trémulos rayos de luz abrirse paso entre las rendijas. Tiernamente. Libres. La piedra no era impedimento suficiente, poco a poco las luz tenía el horizonte de una ciudad maldita e irremediablemente bella como es el Capitolio. Tantos colores. Formas. La luz se impulsaba con brío sobre ellas, atraídas por la vida, y se enroscaba sobre sí hasta eclipsar belleza y la crueldad. Daban la sensación que no les importaba nada.

Peeta estaba sentado en silencio al borde de un mirador, un hueco estrecho a base de ladrillos que permitía una vista espectacular del Capitolio. Desde ahí, observaba la simpleza de un ritmo oculto bajo un halo de grandeza. Peeta no observaba porque quería. El mirador era lo más cercano a la realidad de la que una vez fue parte. Una realidad que no quería soltar, por más que los recuerdos fueran dolorosos.

Y a Peeta le gustaba en cierto modo ese dolor. Le recordaba que estaba vivo. Le recordaba que una vez la tuvo y ahora no está. Si hubiera sido más listo habría atendido a los consejos de su madre, bastante experiencia tenía la pobre con el sentimiento. Ella solo quería hacerle ver que amar no sirve para nada más que sufrir, y desde luego había reforzado su teoría haciendo la única cosa posible: negarse a amarlo. Su propio hijo. Esa la única forma de aprender. Peeta lo sabe. Ahora sabe...

La luz siguió extendiéndose. Durante los primeros días, Peeta imaginaba alguno de esos rayos de luz vendría acompañado de respuestas que se mantienen escondidas. Respuestas a preguntas que formuló un día y ya olvidó. Solo queda la sensación que algo estaba ahí, como la luz al atardecer retrocediendo por las sombras. Su mente es ese momento entre luz y sombra. Una cosa sin identidad ni espacio, solo un instante, sin necesidad ni tribulaciones, ni dolor.

Quizás entonces lo dejen marchar..

Oyó un sonido cercano, luego la trampilla se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Mellark!—dijo uno de los agentes de la paz, asomando la cabeza. —¡Estás ahí!...Abajo llevan horas buscándote.

_Y por eso me he escondido._

El agente de la paz, un ser oculto tras un traje completamente blanco, caminó hasta él con paso firme y arma en mano. Aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a usarla con él.

—Deberías prepararte —le dijo el agente—... Están a punto de empezar.

El agente, amable a su manera, había instaurado una especie de lenguaje corporal con el que indicaba el apremio de la situación. Si llevaba una mano hacia la estaca negra que pende del cinturón, entonces Peeta tenía la certeza que lo llevarían a evaluación médica...aunque hace mucho olvidó porque asiste a ellas. Si lo tomaba sin más del brazo y lo arrastraba desde donde fuera que estuviera, eso implicaba reuniones con el presidente Snow. Si le tendía una mano y le ayudaba a erguirse, aquello implicaba entrevistas y reuniones con gente desconocida. Pero si mantenía ambos brazos suspendidos a los costados...

Peeta prefiere no pensar en ello. Su cuerpo aun resiente el castigo anterior.

—¿Bien? —preguntó el agente de la paz, estirando el brazo— Deberías ir. Thread está enfadado.

_¿Cuándo no lo está?_

Sin embargo, Peeta asintió y aceptó la mano que tendía el agente. Miró una última vez el horizonte bañado en luz y salió por la trampilla para dirigirse al piso de las recamaras vacías. Luego camino hacia una estancia silenciosa, colorinche y aplacada en memorias. El edificio de los vencedores se encontraba cerca del palacio de justicia, y el piso que Peeta ocupaba se halla al final del mismo.

Salió dejando atrás la recepción, seguido del agente de la paz que marcó en el ascensor. La reuniones por lo general se llevaban a cabo en una plaza privada al costado del edificio. Sin embargo llegar ahí siempre era complicado, movilizaba a un escuadrón completo de agentes y hasta el mismo Thread se involucraba.

Suponiendo que la gente no esté agolpada en la periferia, el camino sería expedito y sin quejas. Si ya lo esperaban los fanáticos... Bueno, lidiar con tributos no es trabajo fácil, pero desde luego era mejor que lidiar con mujeres exaltadas y hombres enardecidos por su presencia. Esas personas vociferaban su nombre como si fuera algo bendito. Como si el que estuviera con vida les bastara para solventar sus males, sus miedos, a costa del suyo propio.

Peeta salió del ascensor y se internó en medio de un escuadrón blanco ya dispuesto en la estancia del primer piso. Los agentes que lo rodean no tienen nada que ver con aquel que prácticamente se ha convertido en su sombra. Estos matan, y no dudan en alzar un arma cuando las cosas se salen de control o él mismo no sigue las reglas del juego. Peeta mantuvo la cabeza gacha y presionó los puños a los costados.

_Libre. No, nunca seré libre. Ella se aseguró de eso cuando se marchó._

—¡Ahí está! —comenzó a gritar la gente apostada en las calles que bordeaban el edificio—..¡El vencedor!...¡Peeta Mellark!...¡El protector de Panem!

Peeta no dejó que la angustia que provocaban esas palabras se reflejaran en sus ojos. Simplemente agachó la cabeza, negando a esas personas lo que esperaban ver. Había otras formas de ser fuerte. Aunque no sabía el porque, ni para que debía serlo. Para quien. Lo cierto es que se mantuvo así aunque los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, aunque escuchó llantos y su nombre desbocado desde todo tipo de impresiones.

El escuadrón marcho sin pausa, luego el líder soltó un leve gruñido, alzó la mano y plantó tres disparos al aire. La fuerza que imponía el hombre desprendía un aura de crueldad desmedida. Una que el propio Peeta ha comprobado en varias ocasiones. Si tuviera la orden los mataría a todos sin pensarlo dos veces. Peeta se estremeció, era más el cuerpo que el espíritu lo que temía fracturarse a costa de golpes y torturas. Esa etapa del dolor ya lo podía soportar en silencio. Sólo una amenaza más. Aun era lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo.

—Ya me tienen harto, gente de mierda —chilló Thread— ¿Éste es el héroe del que tanto hablan?...¿éste? —preguntó a la multitud. Luego se acercó a Peeta y le di un puntapié que lo hizo barrer las baldosas. — O se mueven o lo arrastro a fuerza de puntapié hasta la plazoleta.

La gente asintió aturdida. Por un instante Peeta pensó que no se moverían, que preferían verlo herido, pero verlo, antes de acatar las ordenes del agente de la paz. En medio de un estremecimiento, la multitud se disipó poco a poco y solo entonces el guardia dio la orden de continuar.

Llegaron a la plaza, donde la visita ya lo estaba esperando.

Peeta se limpió los pantalones donde se había apoyado, luego sacudió las manos antes de estrechar la mano del hombre. Aquel era con quien más trataba últimamente. Y por razones que su mente no entiende, le agradaba. Hablar con él era cierto modo una experiencia satisfactoria.

—Buenos días, señor Mellark —dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia —siento haber solicitado su presencia tan temprano.

Peeta asintió, sin embargo no respondió el saludo del modo que le hubiera gustado. Aun su cuerpo se hallaba tenso e incrédulo con la presencia de los agentes. Si bien el pelotón ya no formaba un perímetro, lo vigilaban a distancia. Era eso lo que lo incomodaba.

_¿Lo era?_

El hombre y Peeta tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, y durante varios minutos permanecieron solo en silencio. Peeta se dejaba acariciar por la brisa, cerraba los ojos y permitía a su mente vagar hacia los caprichos de la ilusión. Quien era él, y qué representaba...aquello perdía valor en ese mundo que se conectaba con su alma. Era como si el borrón de su mente le permitiera descubrir una visión del mundo libre de mentiras. La dulce miel de los recuerdos evaporaba su piel para simplemente gravitar a raíz de nada. Solamente ser.

_Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan_

—¡No! —gruñe. El corazón latiendo desbocado.

— Sucede algo malo, ¿joven Mellark?—insistió el hombre. También algo contrariado. —Pensé que ya no podía afectarle.

Peeta lo miró con cautela. ¿A qué se refería realmente? El hombre lo miraba sin embargo como si estuviera seguro de lo que dice. Como si pudiera ver a través de él y escuchar las voces que aparecen de repente en su cabeza. Las mentiras. De eso está seguro. Son las mentiras las que quieren acabar con él y convencerlo de algo diferente.

— Estoy bien —susurró finalmente. Recogió los pies y dejó descansar las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas.

— No es necesario mentir si gustas del arte de esconder cosas —dijo entonces el hombre, depositando una moneda en la fuente que reposaba en medio de la plazoleta. —Pensé que después de tanto vernos, ya había algo de confianza...

—¿Confianza?...

— Seguridad —dijo el hombre. De pie junto a la fuente sin mostrar un rostro.

— Vivo rodeado de seguridad, a veces me gustaría estar más cerca del caos... —reconoció Peeta. Una sensación de calidez crecía en su pecho y mientras más hablaba — el desorden tiende al orden. Quizás entonces las piezas encajen a mi favor.

— ¿Y qué es lo que está mal con tu vida de ahora? —preguntó el hombre. Peeta guardó silencio, un torbellino le recorrió el cuerpo materializando la ausencia que solo fortalece su ansiedad. Tragó y aguardó. A veces no decir nada era mucho más inteligente.

_¿Qué estaba mal?_

A veces su cabeza pulsaba tanto, empecinada en trazar imágenes de un pasado que no sabe si existe, si fue real. Y en ocasiones logra su cometido, en otros simplemente es el borrón. Una silueta amarga que lo revuelve aun más y finaliza en lágrimas. Llanto que lo consume, un derrame de dolor que existe pero no sabe manejar. A veces es solo el silencio y ese vacío que nunca se llena.

Que podía estar mal...

Bueno. Para empezar no recuerda nada de su vida, salvo las pocas imágenes de un chico en un país diferente. Quizás solo sea un estado diferente. No lo sabe. Imágenes del prado, texturas que lo dejan sobando sus dedos hasta el cansancio. Una voz...

_Ella_

— Deberías aprender a soltar las cosas, muchacho

— Qué es lo que poseo, que me mantiene atado

— La cosa más simple puede ser causa de tormento—explica el hombre— y en tu caso, bueno...

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes un montón de cosas de las que sería bueno desprenderse—le dice. El hombre deja caer otra moneda en la fuente—cosas que bien pueden marcarte, arruinarte...

—Ella...—susurró Peeta. Y su cabeza palpita buscando imágenes que simplemente no están ahí. Se esfuerza en vano en trazar los contornos de un rostro, una mirada, su voz al dejarlo atrás. Es por su culpa, todos se lo repiten a cada hora, a cada instante, lo que él sufre cada día. Desde el terror de una memoria sin recuerdos, hasta la tristeza de verse vivo en un cuerpo sin identidad. El dolor de su alma, los castigos de su cuerpo. De todo y más es culpable...Ella.

—¿Ella?—preguntó el hombre. Una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, pero Peeta no lo puede ver. Sigue de espaldas. —¿Quien es ella, Peeta?

—Ella—Sus manos tiemblan, el corazón late a sus anchas y el dolor...algo mucho más profundo que rompe en su interior. Puede sentirlo, algo intangible que irremediablemente se fragmenta. Ella. Su inconsciente alterna entre rostros que ha visto pero ninguno encaja. Ella— ¿Qué es ella?—pregunta finalmente.

—Tu sabes...—empieza el hombre. Eleva el rostro hacia el cielo y la brisa alborota los mechones rubios sobre la frente. Los ojos, tan azules como las aguas que fluyen de la fuente, no ocultan ni revelan nada. Es solo un hombre. Un amigo. Una especie de constancia en la vida de Peeta.

—¡NO!—gime Peeta. El dolor es casi insoportable. Acuna el rostro entre sus manos. La cabeza se estremece con violencia desmedida y los recuerdos se agolpan. Siente la necesidad de vomitar. Se encoge en el piso. Recuerdos...un total de imágenes borrosas que recuerdan lo perdido que está. Solo. Aturdido.

—Esta bien, si no quieres aceptarlo, no lo hagas. —dice el hombre—no te pongas así.

—¿Quien soy?—gime Peeta, débil. La misma pregunta de cada día.

— Otra vez lo mismo...—dice el hombre, cansado—¡Eres Peeta Mellark!...el vencedor...

— ¿Vencedor?...¿Los Juegos del Hambre?

— Vaya, y por fin asimilas cosas luego de tanto repetírtelas. Sí, eres Peeta Mellark, el vencedor de los juegos del hambre.

_Protector de Panem_

— ¿Que son los juegos?

— Un instrumento

—¿De paz?—pregunta esperanzado. Conoce la respuesta, él mismo se pregunta cada día.

— Es tu deber averiguarlo

Y entonces, la visita termina.

Antes era fácil responder, antes era cómodo conocer en cierto modo lo que había sido de su suerte. Experimentar el vacío a costa de memorias es mejor que sentir sin saber nada. Sin un objetivo por descubrir.

Las torturas son manejables. El olvido es una espina clavada en su corazón, una que no lo deja dormir, ni respirar, ni vivir. Porque por más que lo intente, la paz no alcanza las cosas suspendidas en el tiempo.

El mismo pelotón que lo saca de su edificio lo devuelve a él. El piso doce es su celda, una donde no toca nada que no sea el piso. Lleva días durmiendo sobre este, comiendo, luchando. Los demonios lo obligan a no tocar nada. Las horas que está solo las pasa tirado como un bulto más. Aunque a veces el mismo tipo que manda por él se aparece por los rincones, siempre silencioso. Siempre vigilado por ese agente de la paz.

— Ella—suspira.

— ¿Y vas a seguir con eso?

Mira a su costado, donde en un sillón de apariencia cómoda, reposa el hombre.

—¿Que hace aquí?

—La pregunta, más bien, es que hace tú ahí—le dice el hombre. Sus facciones demuestran tranquilidad. Quizás y el presidente Snow le ordenó hacerle compañía.

—Me gusta el piso—responde Peeta, escueto. El hombre libera una carcajada.

—Bueno..—dice, palpando el piso con una mano—está frío, ¿te gusta el frío?

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

—Quizás sea una costumbre vieja...—se dice más para sí mismo—o quizás algo adquirido, ¿cómo saber?

—Tienes un lío con eso del pasado, ¿eh?—responde el hombre con evidente comprensión— porque simplemente dejas de darle tantas vueltas...

—¿Olvidar?—pregunta Peeta. Sonríe— ...esa parte esta hecha, ¿no?

—Entonces bienvenido sea lo nuevo

—No puedo hacer eso—rezonga Peeta. Asombrado por su seguridad en las palabras.

—¿Porqué no?

— No es tan simple...hay...algo...

_Ella_

—Peeta—lo llama otra voz. Una mecanizada y familiar; el agente. —el equipo de preparación ya está aquí.

— ¿Preparación?

— Tu no te preocupes por nada, Peeta—le dice el hombre, aun sentado en el sofá—es por la entrevista

—Vale—asiente Peeta algo aturdido. — ¿También vas a estar ahí?

—Por supuesto, soy tu guardaespaldas— responde el agente de la paz, aunque la pregunta no estaba formulada para él. El hombre asiente con un guiño.

El equipo de preparación lo desnuda, pule su piel y transforman al desorientado hombre que es, en algo mucho más parecido a lo que las personas recuerdan. Un chico fuerte, lúcido y decidido. El protector de Panem, como lo llaman. Cuando ve al chico en el espejo una parte de sí mismo le escupe en el rostro. Lo llama marioneta. Juguete perdido sin memoria, sin recuerdos, ni siquiera con criterio.

Simplemente un juguete.

Luego, vestido y listo para mostrarse al mundo, es conducido a un escenario sencillo. Dos silloncitos, una mesita con aperitivos y un montón de agentes de la paz haciendo guardia. _Para tu protección, _le había dicho el propio presidente Snow. _No sabemos cuando ella pueda decirse atentar contra tu vida. _

_Y otra vez el asunto es con ella. _

Las luces en las cámaras permanecen apagadas un largo rato. Más allá de lo sombrío del escenario se escucha el murmullo de personas, cada vez mayor. Peeta imagina que están llenando el set. Esto no es nuevo para él, ya había tenido un par de entrevistas con un tal Caesar, quien se mostraba bastante emocionado de entrevistarle. Fue él quien lo apodó el protector de Panem.

Y Cuando el murmullo es casi inaguantable, alguien se acerca y le ponen una muela en la oreja izquierda. El micrófono listo en la solapa de la chaqueta planta un chirrido y entonces las luces se encienden. Los vítores de las personas no se hacen esperar. Alientan a un hombre que viste un traje de héroe. Un vagabundo prisionero de su propia piel.

Desde el fondo el animador del programa, Caesar F. sale al set con una ancha sonrisa anunciando al protector de Panem. Peeta esboza una sonrisa, que le es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El hombre se sienta más cómodamente en la silla enfrente suyo y le da un vistazo largo.

—Así que...—dice, sin perder el vigor de antes— Peeta... bienvenido nuevamente.

—Oye Peeta—susurra una voz en su cabeza—Oye...relájate y sonríe un poco.

Y Peeta sonríe ligeramente. No debe preguntar que más hacer, ni que decir. Las palabras brotan solas y él se convierte en el instrumento que las materializa.

—Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo, Caesar.—le dice, y el tipo se muestra sorprendido.

—Confieso que lo pensé —dice Caesar—. La noche antes del Quarter Quell...bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?

_Quarter Quell..._

—Se refiere a los juegos—le aclara el hombre. Peeta da un respingo en el asiento, le sorprende su nivel de conocimiento. —anda, sigue hablando...

Y entonces las palabras fluyen

—No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro —responde Peeta. No sabe porque pero frunce el ceño.

Caesar se inclina un poco.

—Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su niño pudieran sobrevivir.

_Katniss Everdeen... _

_Ella...Ella...Ella..._

_¡ELLA!_

_Su juicio, su final, su condena. Katniss Everdeen_

—Ese era.—responde poco convencido. Algo se forma dentro suyo, no son imágenes (no hay caso con ellas), es mas bien...una emoción.— Claro y simple. —continúa. Las palabras siguen fluyendo—. Pero otras personas también tenían planes.

_Planes...mentiras...Peeta Mellark, el panadero. _

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa última noche en la arena? —Sugiere Caesar. El hombre advierte en la presión contenida. Imagina que mientras menos oportunidad de pensar, le irá mejor al muchacho—... Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas.

Peeta asiente pero se toma su tiempo antes de hablar.

—Esa noche...—¿fue de noche?...¿existió esa noche?. Se remueve inquieto precipitando el contenido de las palabras —para hablarte acerca de esa noche... bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva... verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano —continúa, leves trazados se pintan en su cabeza. Su voz se torna más angustiante en cuanto avanza, su cuerpo suda recordando algo que la mente omite—... Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste... o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.

—Te cuesta la vida —dice Caesar. Peeta abre los ojos, sin llegar realmente a entender. Es como si una parte de sí está consciente y la otra no. ¿A cual escuchar?

—Oh, no.—suelta en un suspiro— Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes? —dice en un arrebato de amargura repentino—. Te cuesta todo lo que tú eres.

—Todo lo que eres —repite Caesar calladamente. Peeta lo observa, observa a las personas presentes. Se observa a sí mismo en sus ojos.

—Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa anoche...—_¿que es lo que estas personas esperan de mí?, ¿qué es lo que habría hecho mi otro yo?, el consciente..._

—Tu deseo fue salvar a Katniss—le dice Caesar. Su cuerpo estalla en una emoción contenida que no sabe describir, simplemente asiente.

— Sí, mi deseo fue salvar a Katniss...—_Katniss Everdeen...Ella...— _Pero... aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado...Yo...Yo...me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido. Pero ya no podíamos irnos en ese punto.

_Los Juegos del Hambre_

_Fui el vencedor_

_Fue el mártir _

_El traicionado_

_Ella...por Ella_

_¿Katniss Everdeen?_

_—_Ahí tienes a tu Ella—susurra la voz del hombre. Y a Peeta le gustaría preguntar más, formarse una imagen, dar nombre al sentimiento que lo recorre.

Entonces Caesar continua con la entrevista.

—Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada —le dice. Peeta cierra los ojos, el nombre le sabe amargo, conocido y retorcidamente importante. Se obliga a continuar, a dejar fluir.

—Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros... ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran! —Estalla el otro Peeta—... Ahí fue cuando la perdí.

___Veo lo que creo ver y no veo más..._

—Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua —dice Caesar.

—¡Yo no quería hacerlo! —dice Peeta con agitación—. Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin indicar que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando ese alambre fue cortado, todo simplemente enloqueció. Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió. Me recuerdo intentando encontrarla. Viendo a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo. Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces, el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena... estalló.

_Estalló, es verdad. _

Peeta no lo puede ver pero lo siente. El calor, el temor, su angustia. Ella era importante entonces...

—Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta —dice Caesar entonces—. Tú viste las imágenes.

—Ella no sabía lo que hacía. —dice. Su corazón latiendo a toda marcha.

—Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso —dice Caesar—. Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo.

Sospechas, mentiras. Todo se fusiona en su cabeza resultando en una ira insondable. Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella. Sabe alguien lo terriblemente confuso que es para él oír hablar de ella. Saberla viva, real, rebelde. Peeta no puede con todo de una vez y su fuerza flaquea, ya no le permite el cuerpo defenderla con el ahínco que antes. Y quizás ese ahínco solo fue un estallido de lo que era antes. Antes de su traición, antes que lo abandonara.

El presidente Snow le dijo.

El set, sumido en un misterioso silencio aguarda una reacción que no llega. Se preguntan inquietos por el destino de su Vencedor, uno que a simple vista de sus ojos enceguecidos, no los ha abandonado.

Cuando todo el mundo se cae a pedazos, alguien tiene que elegir un bando u otro.

Caesar, nervioso, espera un momento estudiando a Peeta. El chico se pasa las manos por el pelo, como queriendo rasgar memorias intangibles y recuerdos etéreos. No hay nada en su cabeza, él lo sabe. Por eso debe ser el doble o el triple más cuidadoso a la hora de abordarle. Él es después de todo su salvador.

—Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas. —le dice finalmente.

—¿Hay algo más que discutir? —pregunta Peeta.

—Iba a preguntarte lo que piensas acerca de la guerra, pero si estás muy alterado... —empieza Caesar.

Y entonces es como si todo el mundo contuviera el aliento. Los huesos crujen, las manos resienten la presión. El animador lo queda mirando con los ojos vidriosos. Advierte su reflejo en ellos. Y nuevamente no le gusta.  
Hay un guerra fuera, una batalla iniciada por la mujer que despierta sentimientos y emociones en él, ambas sin nombre. ¿La amo?, ¿cuidó de ella?, ¿le entregó su corazón?

— Te abandonó para salvar su vida—le dice la voz del hombre.

_Y me traicionó_

Peeta no advierte cuando se pone de pie. Mucho menos cuando su rostro queda pegado a una cámara, sus ojos reflejando miles de miradas expectantes. Contiene el aliento. La cabeza le palpita y el vacío de antes se llena de odio y rencor, porque no solo fue un juguete, sino que además fue un juguete amordazado, basureado y dejado simplemente atrás. Una marioneta a la que castigan. Un eslabón en una fuerza que le volvió el rostro.

Toma la cámara con ambas manos, y entonces dice.

—No podemos luchar unos contra otros... No habrá suficiente para continuar luego. Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas...todo estará acabado, de todos modos. Pido un alto al fuego..no por un bando, ni por otra cosa que no sea el bienestar de Panem. Somos personas asustadas, la guerra solo traerá terror a nuestras vidas. Hay otra formas de luchar...

— Entonces...eliges la paz por sobre las armas. Nos eliges a nosotros.

Peeta reflexiona un momento.

— Elijo a Panem.

Caesar se gira hacia la cámara.

—Bien. Creo que eso es todo.

Panem tiene a su salvador.


End file.
